Lightening strikes
by KFM-17
Summary: Lucy and Laxus are dating but haven't had the time to tell the guild. Damn Natsu and his habit of sneaking into Lucy's bed when she least expects it. What's Laxus' reaction to the scene right before his eyes? Read to find out :P Chapter two will have lemons
1. Chapter 1

KFM-17 here! Its been a while :D I think I'm going to split this story into two chapters. The second chapter will contain the lemon, but if you'd still be kind enough to R&R this chapter, I would greatly appreciate it. I will always ship NaLu, but some days you just need some crack ship, and LaLu is currently my fav. I do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy :)

It was the small hours, specifically 3am, rain was pouring heavily throughout Fiore as most of its citizens were sleeping. Laxus was one of the city folk who were in the middle of slumber until a loud thunder clap awakened him. He turned to look at the clock which read 3:02 am. He internally groaned in annoyance from being awakened so early. He then looked outside to be faced with dark stormy clouds. Normally a person would be dismayed by such poor weather, but Laxus couldn't help but smile slightly as the dark stormy clouds reminded him of the day his life changed for the better.

[Flashback]

At the time, Team Natsu and the Thunder God Tribe teamed up temporarily to search for a dark guild hidden deep within an abandoned city. Whilst on their mission, Laxus and a certain celestial mage happened to get separated from their teams, and to make matters worse a stormy hell was unleashing from above which caused the two to take refuge in an abandoned church until the storm ended.

"I guess we have no choice but to stay here until the rain stops." Said the soaking wet Lucy. Laxus just turned away and grunted in response. He then took a seat on the bench located at the very front of the church, closing his eyes and focusing on whatever was playing in his headphones.

Lucy looked at him with a sigh and decided call Virgo to bring her a new pair of clothes and a towel. She then scurried off to find a place to change, once returning she saw that Laxus was still sitting in the same spot, his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Here. Your hair is soaking wet, if you don't use it you may catch a cold." Lucy said as she handed him her towel. He opened one eye and looked in her direction. Grunting he took the towel and used it to dry his hair and face.

"Dragon-slayers don't catch colds." He said bluntly. After he dried off with the towel Laxus went back to sitting cross armed on the bench. Lucy looked at him for a few seconds before deciding to sit next to him.

At first, they both sat in awkward silence, but as time passed their chatter became more frequent until it became a full blown conversation. They both began to realize how much they enjoyed each other's company as they idly chatted about their memories in Fairy Tail.

Soon enough their conversation led to their love life, both had mentioned how they were a bit lonely even though it was filled with their irreplaceable companions.

Laxus looked at Lucy with a hesitant look but then swallowed whatever was holding him back and said, "Why don't we try dating each other? I mean I'm not saying I'm in love with you or anything, but since we are both a bit lonely why don't we give it try?"

Lucy looked at him with a shocked face, at first Lucy brushed it off as a joke but then saw the seriousness in Laxus' eyes. She then took a moment to consider Laxus and her dating, I mean he wasn't a bad looking guy and she honestly wouldn't mind dating him.

Just as she was going to reply, Laxus quickly hushed her and listened as he heard the shuffling of feet going around the church. As a result from their distracting conversation as well as the storm making Laxus' sense of smell dull, he did not realize that the church was surrounded by members of the dark guild.

It was around 50 against 2, and although Laxus could have easily defeated all of them single handedly he was distracted by Lucy who insisted on fighting with him. Seeing that he couldn't change her mind, he allowed her to fight alongside him. To be honest, the way she handled the enemies with her intelligence and power was pretty damn attractive to Laxus.

All was going well as they continued to fight until Laxus spotted a man sneaking up behind Lucy with a bat, as the man lunged to hit her head with the bat Laxus rushed to her at the speed of lightening (lol) and blocked the attack with his own head. Lucy, shocked, had no words as she looked at the blood that was trailing down his forehead.

"This small thing isn't going to take me down." He said while looking at Lucy in the eyes.

"Laxus, I…" Lucy started to say but was interrupted by Laxus' confession.

"You don't have to say anything, I swear here and now that from now on I will protect you even if it costs my life. So Lucy, be my woman." He stated while looking straight into her eyes despite the crowd of people starting to surround the two.

Suddenly there was a loud bang at the church entrance and Team Natsu and the Thunder God Tribe came crashing through the door.

"Oi! Who has been messing with my nakama?" said Natsu.

"Sorry we're late Lucy, it took a while for Natsu to sniff you guys out, but then we just went to the place with the most lightening." Said Erza as she was already beating the shit out of members from the dark guild.

"Lightening! Lightening!" sang Bixlow's dolls.

"Hey Laxus are you ok?" asked Bixlow as he came running towards Laxus followed by a worried Freed and Evergreen. "

"Yeah I'm fine, I could still fight." Laxus said in return, looking a bit annoyed as his love confession was just interrupted. "Let's just finish this job so we can go home already." he stated.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up! This is what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail!" said Natsu.

Needless to say, the dark guild definitely tasted the wrath of Fairy Tail. Everything settled down and both teams went back to the guild slightly injured and completely soaked by the rain. Laxus was sent in the infirmary and Lucy treating his wound.

"This is nothing! I feel completely fi-ACHOO!" Laxus said.

"Your injuries may be small but you definitely have a cold! So stop being stubborn and let me nurse you!" Lucy said with a threatening glare.

Laxus sighed with defeat and laid down on the infirmary bed as he watched Lucy drain warm water out of a cloth.

"Thank you for protecting me back there" Lucy said while continuing to squeeze the excess water out, she then faced Laxus to put it on his forehead. "And after thinking for some time, my answer is yes I'll be your woman" she said quickly as she pressed a chaste kiss over the damp cloth over his forehead.

He looked at her in bewilderment, he said nothing and just continued to stare at her in a trance of some sort.

"Geez don't just stare and say something. Oh and by the way when I say "your woman" I want you to understand I'm not an object, I want to be treated as equals. Any problems?" she said as she looked at him.

He quickly left his daze and pulled Lucy close to his body so her chest was over his and they were faced to each other.

"No problems at all" he said and then planted a deep kiss to her lips.

"mm.." she moaned but then shot back to her sitting position. "Idiot…you have a cold, what would happen if it passes to me?" she said as she shyly put her hand over her lips.

"You know what they say, the best way to get rid of a cold is to pass it on. Besides Lucy I would definitely take full responsibility and nurse you back to health" he said with a smirk.

She looked at him with one eye open. She knew that they were going a bit fast but for some reason she didn't mind.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." He replied as he sat up to seal the space between their lips.

[End Flashback]

As Laxus mentally returned from his fond memory and realized something.

"I miss Lucy" he thought.

So, he did what his first instinct told him too. He put on appropriate sleep attire and in a flash went over to Lucy's apartment to continue his sleep in her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

KFM-17 here! This might be one of my quickest updates. To be honest, I'm not so sure about the lemon in this chapter, I had no material to reference Laxus' behavior during smexy time so I looked up stuff with Gajeel instead. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy this rather long chapter and I would appreciate any reviews/criticism. I don't own Fairy Tail. Till next time, enjoy! :)

[At Lucy's House]

Lucy laid comfortably in her bed sound asleep, the patters of rain hitting against the surface of the outside world soothing her mind into a state of bliss. As her body shifted to shelter herself from the cold temperature of her room, she noticed a figure lying next to her in bed. Lucy snuggled near the warm person automatically thinking that it was just Laxus joining her in bed as he randomly does. It was always a pleasant surprise to wake up the next day wrapped in the arms of her dear boyfriend, exchanging mornings and lazily discussing about their plans for that day.

At the happy thought, Lucy wrapped an arm around "Laxus" in attempt to gather more of his body warmth. The heat that enveloped Lucy's body produced a comforting drowsiness lulling her body back into a deep sleep. Just as she was about to lose consciousness she heard the man sigh "Luce" in content while also wrapping his arms around her waist.

At that moment Lucy's eyes and body shot up, "There is only one person who calls me by that nickname." She thought sincerely hoping she wouldn't find her pink-haired best friend in bed with her instead of her lover. She turned to look at the figure and saw none other than Natsu sleeping soundly next to her with his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Shit." Lucy cursed aloud.

"Natsu! What are you doing in my bed?!" Lucy screeched and tried to unleash from Natsu's grip which only resulted in him tightening his hold.

"What is he doing in your bed indeed?" said a deep voice at the doorway of Lucy's room.

"Eep!" Lucy screamed in surprise from the unexpected voice. Her eyes slowly wandered to her doorway, afraid to face the owner of the venom-laced voice. At the door, Laxus was standing a murderous look on his face.

"Laxus, this isn't what it looks like" Lucy said trying to come up with a way so Laxus will understand the situation and not murder Natsu. "You see, Natsu has this habit of sneaking in my room, and you and I didn't tell anyone we were dating so he didn't know that it was bad." she said nervously.

"Luce what's with all the noise?" Natsu drowsily said, awakened from Lucy's frantic yelling. "Laxus?! What are you doing here?" he yelled as he pointed to the lightening mage approaching closer to the two on Lucy's bed.

"I could ask you the same thing Natsu" Laxus said as he continued to glare at Natsu.

Natsu looked at Laxus and proudly stated, "It's because I'm Lucy's best friend, and her bed is so comfy!" he said cheerfully but then looked dismayed. "But lately Lucy has been kicking me out when I try to stay over so I've been getting lonely. So I snuck into her house last night because Happy went to give Charle a fish but stayed over because of the rain." He said reluctantly.

"Natsu…" Lucy thought while looking at him sympathetically after realizing the negligence towards her best friend.

Laxus, now standing beside the bed frame, let out a big sigh, "Geez how dense can this kid get? And the only reason why Lucy's bed is so comfortable is because she is in it." He thought as his anger towards the dense idiot simmered.

"Anyways Flame-Thrower, I can't let you stay here tonight or any other night for that matter." Laxus stated.

"Eh? Why?" Natsu said whining like a kid who got his candy taken away from him.

"Because…" Laxus started while looking at Lucy, she returned his gaze questionably, not knowing what he would do next. In an instant Laxus leaned down to grab the back of Lucy's head, smashing his lips into hers, his hot tongue slipped in to mingle with her velvety one. Soft pants escaped Lucy's mouth as Laxus took control in their tongue battle. They held their kiss for quite a long time before Lucy backed away realizing the embarrassing noises she was projecting with Natsu in the room.

Laxus looked directly to Natsu with a smirk on his face, hoping he caught the gist. Lucy sat their blushing while Natsu looked at them both dumbfounded.

"You two are weird!" Natsu yelled as he opened Lucy's window. "I'm leaving!" and with that he jumped out the window without second thought.

"Baka Laxus!" Lucy said after registering what just happened. "You didn't need to kiss me in front of him, and now he might go tell the whole guild. " She said while lightly punching his lower abdomen multiple times.

"He's too dense to realize anything if I didn't kiss you, besides it's about time for everyone in the guild to know who you belong to." Laxus said with a nonchalant look on his face.

"I told you I'm not an object." Lucy said while pouting.

"I understand, sorry for speaking that way" He said softly, placing a chaste kiss over Lucy's plump lips. Lucy gazed at him dearly, Laxus had matured so much over the span of their relationship. Before he would be brash and act without listening what others had to say, now he has learned to value bonds and consider other people's feelings.

"But more importantly…" Laxus started and Lucy noticed his mood began to darken. "Lucy, when I came into your room, I saw you also with your arms around Natsu, care to explain?" He said with his arms crossed over his broad chest looking down at Lucy sitting on her bed.

Laxus' gaze was indeed frightening, but after months of being with him, she came to understand that communication is all that is needed to resolve their small quarrels.

"Well you see, I thought the person lying in bed with me was you, so naturally I wrapped my arms around Natsu because I wanted to be closer to you." She said while shifting her gaze between the ground floor and Laxus' stare.

"Are you mad?" she asked looking up with her brown puppy dog eyes.

"Damn it! She's too cute!" he thought while trying to keep his stern, but ultimately showed a sign of defeat by ruffling the celestial mage's hair.

"No, but I do think this calls for repentance." He said, taking a seat at the end of her bed, and patting his lap with his big hands.

"Lucy, come here." He spoke.

Chills went down her spine, she knew that tone of voice, and she knew exactly where this was going to lead.

Sex.

Her toes clenched and her heart beat faster as she crawled into Laxus' lap in a straddling position.

He looked down and gave a quick chuckle looking at her outfit, she had settled in one of his own grey button up shirts that fit like a dress. Along with that a pair of spandex shorts which he knew from experience acted as her panties.

She looked away in embarrassment, understanding that he was teasing her for her choice of sleep wear. "It was from the last time you came over, your scent relaxes me." She said with a blush.

He chuckled once again, slowly unbuttoning her (his) shirt. Down the road he didn't forget to give her uncovered nipples a teasing blow and lick. Once the last button was undone he removed the shirt, and maneuvered their bodies so Lucy was laying on her bed with him hovering over her.

Laxus used his thumb to press against her clothed lower lips, teasing her slightly and then removing the article of clothing altogether. He then placed his middle finger in his mouth to slightly dampen it and placed it into her slit, sliding it slowly. He continued his actions, watching her responses when he thrust his finger a bit more harshly or alternated into a "come-hither" motion.

Lucy laid still, letting out ragged breathes and her legs quivering, but it wasn't just Laxus' finger causing this reaction, it mostly his darkened electric eyes that read, "I'm going to devour her" that truly riled her up.

Laxus then stopped his fingering, only to grab Lucy's hand leading it to her own entrance.

"Here." He husked out.

Setting her fingers on top of her slit, she understood that he wanted to watch her continue where he left off. Having no problems with the request, she began to delve in, using two fingers this time.

Laxus used the time to take off his own clothes, leaving nothing but his boxers on. The visual of his girlfriend staring at him while touching herself made his erection ever so apparent.

"You know Lucy," he began, lifting the fingers she was using to pleasure herself with "I also love your scent, but instead of relaxing me, it gets me really excited." He breathed out, licking a bit of the juices on her finger. He leaned into the crook of her neck to get a whiff of his favorite scent, but something was off, and that something made his blood boil.

"You reek of Natsu." He said, his teeth clenched. As a matter of fact, he noticed that the bed was also stained with the smoky scent of the Flame idiot.

"I need to get rid of this scent." He growled.

Laxus quickly hoisted Lucy's body off the bed so her legs wrapped around his waist, and made his way towards the bathroom. There, he clumsily turned on the shower whilst Lucy was still attached to his body, nibbling on his neck as a sign of endearment.

"Hey Lucy, can you help take off my boxers? My hands are kinda full." He said humorously.

While still licking and nipping on the conjuncture of Laxus' neck, Lucy let her left leg slide down from its grip around him and used her toes to tug at his boxers until Laxus was able to slide his legs through them.

"Thanks." he said with a chuckle, her only response was a slight hum against his new mark on his neck.

Taking a step in the shower with Lucy's back touching the water first, the blonde mage was shocked by his lover's shriek. "Cold!" Lucy yelled as her body moved around trying to get away from the chilling water.

"Hey Lucy, you're making me lose balance! Oi!" he said as Lucy's squirming made it hard to keep his center of balance, he stopped himself from slipping by pressing Lucy's body against the shower wall. Laxus closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief from the thought of preventing the pain they'd both be in if he fell in the shower. His eyes quickly shot open though as he heard the sexy gasps released from his girlfriend.

Laxus looked down to realize his penis was caught in the middle of her folds, and Lucy was wantonly rubbing against him. Her back arched a bit as her legs tightened her grip around Laxus' waist causing more friction between the two. Lucy tried to move her hips more so that Laxus' penis would rub against her clit.

"Laxus" she pleaded.

"Yes, yes, whatever the princess wants" he said understanding what she wanted, and tightened his grip on her and rubbed against her folds, hitting her clit each time.

"But I say, when did this naughty princess get so wet? Reaching down to stroke his dick once and bringing his hand back up to show the strings of her essence as he stretched out his fingers. "My dick is completely covered by your juices you naughty girl." At the word naughty, Laxus bucked his hip again making sure to add more pressure. Lucy closed her eyes and moaned, once she opened them he could tell they were completely glazed in lust.

"Laxus can you put it in me now?" she asked breathlessly. Being the bully he is, Laxus loosened his grip slowly setting Lucy down, "Not until I wash that scent off you" he said and kissed Lucy's forehead and grabbed the shampoo.

Laxus first turned the shower dial into a more comfortable temperature and then stood behind Lucy, lathering up the shampoo in his palm and massaging it into her hair. He used the soapy excess to scrub her body, making sure not to miss any body part so he wouldn't ever have to smell Natsu's scent on her. Lucy's body relaxed against his, relishing in the warm water and appreciating Laxus' rare special treatment.

Laxus looked down to see Lucy's eyes closed leaving herself vulnerable to him. He took this opportunity to snake his hands onto her breasts and cop a squeeze. Startled, her body jerked and Laxus smirked at her reaction. Lucy turned around to face him and with a mischievous look in her eye, cupped his face and melded her lips against his.

Laxus was always fond of her playful side and decided to combat it by tweaking a nipple and sending a small jolt of lightening. The water played as a conductor resulting in the electricity bouncing throughout her entire body.

Lucy's body clenched at the feeling, and in her mind decided that play time was over. She reached to turn off the water, got out of the shower, grabbed a towel to dry off her body and then left the bathroom without a word. Laxus looked a bit dumbfounded, but just followed her actions into her bedroom. He scanned the dark room to find his blonde miss, but found it quite difficult as the room was bitch black.

"Laxus." He heard his name being quietly called out and his eyes followed in pursuit for the source of the voice. At the exact moment, lightening flashed illuminating the room for a couple seconds.

His eyes widened from the view, Lucy was sitting on the couch, legs sprawled out and head drawn back as one hand was groping her boob and the other was rubbing her slit. In a flash, he stood before her and to finally push him off the edge, Lucy moaned out a seductive, "Laxus, I need you inside of me." With Lucy's plead, Laxus lost all sanity.

He quickly took a seat on the couch and sat Lucy on top to bury himself inside her. With quick haste, he snapped his hips up while also pulling Lucy's hips down. The slickness from the shower-foreplay made entering her all the more pleasurable.

"Laxus you're so deep inside of me." Lucy cried out while trying to match his pace, but to no avail, all she could do was wrap her arms around Laxus' neck and let him guide her hips.

Lucy moved her hand to Laxus' head, pulling away at his golden locks. She panted in his ear and whispered, "Laxus, I'm so close." Then tugged at his ear with her teeth.

"Not yet." He grunted then flipped their position so Lucy gripped at the edge of the couch while Laxus stood behind her pounding away. Once he felt himself coming close to his climax he grunted, "Oh fuck, Lucy cum," and as a final push Laxus reached down to rub Lucy's clit while sending more electricity throughout her body.

Lucy felt a rippling sensation as her orgasm crashed through her body. At the sight of Lucy's O-face, Laxus pulled out and spilled his cum all over Lucy's bum. Looking around he grabbed the towel that was placed on the couch and wiped her and himself. After cleaning, Laxus laid on the couch bringing Lucy down with him, the only sound heard was their pants mixed with the rain still pouring outside.

"Hey Laxus." Lucy breathed out while her face laid against Laxus' chest

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Doesn't this weather remind you of that day we were in the church together?" she asked.

"Does it?" he questioned with a grin, not wanting to admit that he was delighted to hear that Lucy was also reminded of that moment.

"This may seem like an appropriate time to say this, but I'm extremely grateful for that day even though I thought you lost your mind after being hit on the head by a bat." Lucy said with a small laugh.

Laxus responded by placing his hand on her head and slowly stroking her hair.

They laid in silence, Laxus still stroking her hair until he stopped to say, "By the way, we definitely have to wash the bed tomorrow, and set up a window lock," but there was no response.

Laxus looked to see that Lucy had completely fallen asleep, he stared at her cute sleeping face for a bit then placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you Lucy."


End file.
